Ronald's twilight
by evetswee
Summary: In the past, Ronald had been possessed by the dark force that he did murder. Next forty years, he is a happy muggle civilian, rich director of Interior Design. And he met spirit guide, what is his new fate afterwards?
1. Chapter 1

Ronald Weasley had not felt this coming, and he wished not to speak how death took him. What he did was seeing at the ceiling, stared and stared as hoping one day what it was like if he had second chance of life. What never he knows was his fate reveled in future if he welcomed death. The ceiling lurched, as if his imagination playing tricks in his eyes. As he felt the pull behind him as to overwhelm into blackness, that moment he had to make decision when looking at moving ceiling which turning into portal, but its rest remained still. His pulse racing, he heard many noises beside him which are doctor and nurses tried to save him from the bay. Hit by the jolt of realization he has to make a choice; in his mind and out of no where he saw an old guy, the ghostly form of elderly man nodded up to the wall.

He looked at the portal, a reflection of his young self on the swirling wind of imaginative waves, closed his eyes in thought. What held inside? His mind wandered, could it mean something I may have to discover? If that is a hope, I'll take it; this thought came to his mind as he was ready to make his decision. He had a wish. And one part he leave the world with one to tell what was the cause of the accident that lead to this moment of twilight time.

It was the previous day he wore his own tuxedo suit to attend the function, one hour earlier of the accident. He was the first who stepped out of the limos, standing and greeted by warm hand in his arms and caressed down. He was smiling broadly and waved his hand to photographers while holding slender hands in his. He felt it was nothing best than walking under limelight with attractive woman beside him.

Elegant hair draped down her shoulder with beautiful fuller smile and her glittering lips of lip gloss shine under the limelight, she also smiling. This picturesque was the perfect image of her fashion and aura with Ron by her side, she curled tight her hand on his while they were heading to the grand entrance of a mansion.

Ronald grinned at her with reserved soft eyes only for beautiful woman he was walking beside, and chuckled when he saw his best friend Henry making funny face at him. He also joined in merriment of their occasion as newly weds entered Ronald's created mansion.

'See me later and have a drink with me. On your house mate,' Henry said cheerily before gave him a wave.

'Stay right at kitchen, there's many wine you can take your pick,' Ronald said with a smug grin, but quickly faded under his wife's gaze on him.

'It won't take a moment when I meet him, friend to friend chat,' said he.

'You do that,' she said with conviction and changed her hand posture to grip his arms with her in a lock; her motion as to steer him up the stairs.

Afterwards he turned around with his wife, at that moment she steered her grand dress was cautious when she moved to face the photographers with a smile of sweetness she mustered.

'Friends and photographers, I welcomed you to see this rare occasion with my new wife standing in the mansion, as this grand house officially embraced for us to live after this day of our wedding. As for the rumours and news of sighting spread across Britain about this mansion is created by workers and I personally, I'm stick to the word that I can't deny that is the truth. I created this mansion as dedication to my new wife, a place where one couple lived together with bliss, as pairs asked for a better living in many sorts or kinds of house sharing to love. Any house was build by construction workers and interior designers has it's grand to acknowledge love ones welcomed to family.'

He looked at them with a magnificent smile as blinding lights came off from the cameras of the photographers and reporters.

'Many thanks to all who contribute to help and decorate the mansion. And to volunteers assist me founding it. Elaine…'

The last word said with a gush of softness he expressed to call upon her, and she turned around by his gaze on her face. His two hands held on her skin of shoulders in ready of his tender intentions, his gaze lose into her soulful eyes which shining on his searching. Without hesitations and thoughts, he bended down and kissed her lips.

Losing himself in passionate kiss while ignoring the photographers, and he broke off in a swift minute before embracing her to realize she was blushing but blinking with tears. Without doubt he gently run tip of his finger on her cheeks, her tears melted by his touch.

'Don't cry Elaine, this mansion is ours, I love you.'

Hearing gush of awes from the audiences, he refrained to show his smile when he noticed she grew a muscle on her cheeks by his confession.

She then nudged him and whispered in his ears: 'let's go. I know you want it.' She put her hands near his shoulder.

'Ahh,' he said with a meaningful note. 'Got it,' he winked and met the audience's gaze on him. One moment he noticed them his heart gave a sudden leap upon on unexpected guests, he had not thought of them to attend as he had not in touch of them many years ago.

They were his family, and it was their first appearance as they looked at him. His parents, and his siblings. Another person who walked towards them were an old man talking to them.

He felt a nudge beside him and looked back to the audience, ignoring them as he continued.

'I thanked all who witness the wedding, I'm left with gratitude and don't know what to do without you both being a support in the church. So I'll find time to make a press conference again, keeping in touch with you as that allows for any questions concerns with my latest project of garden design. That day I'll explain on the project's vision at mansion backyard. My wife and I have to turn in for today, so I'll catch up with you tomorrow for confirmation. Night.'

He waved at them, but among them the family wasn't presence, he smiled grimly at thought whether it was his hallucination. His parents were the last thought he had in mind in recent years; he knew deeply they won't acknowledge him as a son for the mistake he made in the past. He had not forgiven himself what he had did, the day of thirty years earlier he have been charged of Harry and Ginny's murder. He wished not to talk about it, but it was the scar he had that caused disownment, leave bitterness in his family before he was banished to Muggle world.

This move had his power stripped for ten years working as Muggle to neglect the gift he was bestowed in his blood. And he worked his way in the firm of interior design and up to the director's seat. Ever since after that moment, this twenty years he worked had reap for today, a mansion was build, for a wife he dream one day and it was now.

He took his wife's hands in his, as a cue if the policeman picked up the hint of their ceremony closure and motioned photographers to leave as photographers checked on them with cameras. Ignoring them, he tugged willing Elaine to entrance door, through into their first home they see as their sweet night of honeymoon together.

Back to reality, the same old man he noticed earlier was in his dream disappeared, and he was standing at the foot of his hospital bed. With portal swirling above him, he could hear from the far of Elaine's cry calling for him.

The last words he heard from her etched in his memory when he was wheeled towards this room, and her words said fifteen minutes earlier: 'The police caught Henry in drunken state, this is what he deserved after he stabbed you with bottle fragments at the kitchen. I can't believe he actually did that… Honey do promise me you'll get well soon… it's our night… promise me you'll get well.'

Her sobbing words ached in his mind, the moment he lie on the bed and sounds are beeping of his heart and fluttery movements of doctor and nurses' touch to save his life.

'I'm sorry, honey…' he trailed off, flickered his eyes at window pane where he saw tear-streak Elaine, 'Honey, live well,' he mouthed with a breath of words he mustered, weakly he only hear.

His eyes lay on elderly man, waiting for his approach with resolute eyes looking at him. He heard the noise above, the moment it started to shrink, stared at it as if it cackled as to talk to him. Felt dull burn in his chest, he heard doctor's shout before he felt an electric shock running through his torso. And next moment was unexpected, a revelation came into his mind, he was no longer lying on hospital bed, leaving shocked staffer, disappeared into the portal as if his naval jerked forward to an alternative world he never dream of to start over.


	2. Chapter 2

He knew it wasn't a dream, his head was thumping in pain when his eyelids were closed wondering where he could be. It was vivid, he remembered he was in the portal the moment it was frightening transportation he ever been in his life. Oddly he was now on the soft landing he could not make out of, but he deduced it was a bed he was lying on. His hand smoothened on the given space and confirmed by the touch of comfortable mattress, he then groaned with relief, his thought wandered a moment telling himself he was safe. Whatever the portal is, it lead him to a place he may not been but he was comfortable to lie on the bed.

He then awakened by the noise of snore, looking at the left where he saw his best friend Harry Potter, he gasped. His mind reeling back thinking isn't Harry Potter already dead, but on the familiar bed he once shared a bedroom with him. Bewildered, he swiftly glancing around and took in the surrounding, familiar to his memory and it sank in: it was Grimmauld Place. He took in deep breath as to calm himself, willed to gather thoughts, his pose turned guarded, the moment the memory seeped in his mind.

The flashback was vivid, he felt the history became de ja vu, he remembered but relieving right now at the same place he had plans to meet Harry Potter. He recalled he asked Harry to be allowed sleep over at his home, and he packed his belonging that day before they moved home as house mates. Smile crept on his face as he thought of living outside of his house on his own, and it was a moment of spur but a dream, with Harry Potter he doesn't mind.

Later he slowly sat up on the bed, yawned the moment when covered his opened mouth, and Harry was still on his bed sleeping soundly. His stomach then grumbled as loud in the room, he slightly blushed but he was on his feet, to the kitchen below and down the stairs.

Kreacher was there and busying with a pan, which flicked up and down magically as it followed his waving finger as if under direction. He did not break eye contact at the pan the moment Ron came in:

'You awake, sir, your breakfast will be ready soon, next five minutes it'll on the table. Have a seat.'

Ron looked gratefully at him as his nose burning with aromatic smell of pancakes, his stomach churned with hunger when he sat on his favorite seat. He poured apple juice to his cup, and then slurped while Kreacher laid a dish of few pancakes on table. He nodded with appreciation but feeling uncomfortable, by the stares from him, which Ron could not make out of it. He returned the stare and noticed the difference: Kreacher's eyes were thoughtful and not penetrating into his eyes, and he could not place in words to describe the feeling, but the nagging sense came to instinct he knew Kreacher somehow knew too.

'You're the same person but in different era. It doesn't matter, this home is always welcome with opened doors. You're expected to meet him again, your spiritual guide knows where to meet you soon. There's no rush, expect the unexpected timing when he finds you.'

Ron ogled at him when dropping his spoon the moment Kreacher finished his sentence.

'You know him? How do I know if he wants to meet? Because I have to meet him right now! I've time travel back to my teen body, only god and him knows can explain!'

His yell earned a swift kick on his calf and his eye watered with reproached look from the house elf, later he pursed his lip and elf clicked his finger but nothing happened.

'You almost awake my master up, I've put enchantment around him and he won't be disturbed by noises. He deserved a break, after he lose many friends and relatives, his godson will be here soon as a member next few months. Don't ask me how I know. I'm inborn supernatural knowing the expected which I'm not to leak.' He looked at Ron. 'This is between you and me, all the words you may tell Harry about this true tale of yours, are forgotten when words are spilled. Don't tell me you haven't been warned.'

He added.

'Harry has to know, he had told me secret I've been keeping and I know he can,' Ron said hotly. 'Why this rule is so important I can't say?'

Kreacher paused as he gazed carefully at him, his eyes showing a moment of emotion but hardened, with words weighed down in slow momentum.

'I know it's not going to be easy, we're bind by our population that secret are not to be told… it concerns with dangers we pass information to wizards. Please don't ask no more.'

Without warning, he hit his head with a pan that one pancake flew out to the wall and howled; Ron was on feet, snatched the pan away from him, gave a stern look, Kreacher looked down miserably to the floor.

'I won't ask anymore, you have my word,' Ron said, hastened his words and put the pan aside. 'So, whatever I say about it, it becomes censored?'

'With me and spiritual guide, it's not censored. It does have immediate effect when you told my master or Madam Granger. It becomes different scenario. If you wish to divulge, Harry won't believe it anyway. I daresay you don't have to try, since any private conversations are reserved between three of us. There's no option, but you may re-consider your stay in this alternate world.'

Ron hesitated. 'Let me eat breakfast first,' he said quickly, 'I'll think it through.'

Kreacher nodded then clicking his fingers, the pancake which stuck on the wall unstuck with a loud 'pop', then scrunched up with a force of his magical power, before it landed on the sink as the tap automatically washed it. Few minutes later, it returned to the pan Kreacher now holding and resume to bake above the fire. Ron watched it with admiration privately while he was eating pancakes.

'Pancakes still can be edible if you know it can do karate. I don't think my power has been entirely used up, but...' Kreacher looked hopefully at it, which suddenly stood up and wiggled around the pan as if it try to break dance. 'It's feeble karate dance anyway.'


	3. Chapter 3

Ronald knew it was confusing to understand, Kreacher deeply thought, and it wasn't his intention to remember that he lose memory in the incident. What kept in his heart is disturbing knowledge he received happened in his sleep, two days ago he had repetition and warned to meet future Ron from spiritual guide. He was told future was disrupted and this cause a law violation, but Weasley's life took a turn of tragic end and he would move on. It didn't, he took a chance to start over, his old body already dead but his spirit lived in memory of past, the spirit guide said, and his older mind replace his younger could make a difference in life for better or worse after going back to past.

At first he couldn't believe his own ears from the startling news which had not happen, but as a house elf he have sixth sense, this morning he sensed a great change are coming. Not all wizards understand supernatural powers of goblins and house elf, they were highly intelligent for wizards to comprehend except few who worked with them before, Bill Weasley was one of them knew the capability of their mind and beings. It never be easy, and Bill have a sense knowing himself being mixing around enough to see goblins and house elves. What little Harry didn't know was the world are complicated and compromised of highly rich creatures and supernatural beings, every wizard don't usually seen them randomly.

Kreacher was now flipping the pan while Ron was eating his breakfast, his favorite house elf in the house at the kitchen busying. But, he was losing in thought when fixing his eyes on the frying pan, his amusing attempt to make a small joke with the pancakes earlier weren't that bad, he shrugged off with a jerk moment which Ron will see it as a movement to cook the pancakes.

Clicking his fingers, the enchantment in Harry's bedroom lift, it was momentarily and necessary earlier when he had few words with Ron about spirit guide, which Ron took seriously.

In Kreacher's dreams, light was strangely lit in the dark with spirit guide's pale face shadowing near orange flame, the only dim warmth emitted from radiating standing fire. This dream was the last Kreacher have on previous night, he usually seeing him holding candle while approaching him to share the news.

'I've observed from far, and Ron had all the best he had when he's with his wife. As he had not been spared but with a mark death chooses for him, so when it's time I have to open portal for him to choose,' he said gravely.

'Is there no way to save him but time travel? How much he stand a chance to reincarnated?' Kreacher asked.

Spirit guide frowned. 'It'll be disastrous if Fenir in large, I can't imagine what it lead to happen. Ron is only one who can reverse it and stop, reincarnation isn't the choice.'

'So you're intent to bring him. You shouldn't have to do it, nature has it's flow and I do believe Fenir will be stopped by the force of nature, but not this. He's going to die, and how he can help if you bring him here?'

'He can do this job well. He's partly responsible, and no one aren't up to it but Ron can.'

'I'm not against Ron but he don't have to get involved in this. I don't believe you you bring Ron down here to get himself danger. If Harry have to die by the choice of nature, I.. I resign to the fate and work at Hogwarts school. We can't beat the force of nature as I believe it will bring down that slug werewolf from the damned domination.'

Spirit guide glowered at him but pursing his lips, 'Since we both agree that Fenir are not to set loose after the killings happen in the past, Ron is suitable candidate to ensure that werewolf be subdued.'

'I'm not telling him what to do but I'm warning-,' but Kreacher's words had been intercepted by the guide.

'You don't have to, he has to meet me for details and he will know,' the guide said grimly.

Kreacher stared at him. 'You're crazy, you know that?'

'It has to be done. Do expect him in next morning,' he then smiled, and then he walked away before Kreacher woke.

His thought returned back to the kitchen, Kreacher was staring at the pan a moment before realized it was fully cooked. He then put it to nearby plate, and placed it on the table where he expected Harry soon for breakfast. It was the first day he realized Ron is different as he was from alternate future coming to Grimmauld Place, from twilight zone.


End file.
